


my right hand

by kaisdaddy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Smut, assistant! junmyeon, exhibition kink, model! yifan, slight praise kink and daddy kink, they kind of ruined a moschino shirt and Yifan's Burberry pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisdaddy/pseuds/kaisdaddy
Summary: Yifan is a supermodel and Junmyeon is his assistant, and he helps him out with more than just his schedule.





	my right hand

**Author's Note:**

> Opsie?

  
Junmyeon watched as Yifan spread his legs a little more and tilt his head back as they took another photo, the flash lighting up the room for a second before he shifted again and another snap. Looking down in the calandra in his hands he looked over the day, this was the last thing today and tomorrow they were going to take a flight to London for a Burberry shoot and later that week a runway show.

They paused for a few minutes to change from the t shirt and pants into a large fur jacket and he looked up just to be met by Yifan eyeing him as if he was standing there in the nude. Lips tweaking into a smirk as Yifan caught his eyes he winked and let the PA powder his face again before they walked out to the balcony to take pictures and Junmyeon followed, speaking to one of the stylists they often either with.

However as the hours passed Yifan kept eyeing him like a predator watching over a die with a wounded leg and it made him restless. They were about to wrap up and Yifan was changing back into the clothes he came in, classic printed Burberry pants and a stylish slightly oversized white button up tucked into them. His pitch black hair pushed back didn't help either, he looked too handsome to handle.

Swallowing dryly he smiled at Yifan who looked up from his phone, probably answering the missed messages he'd received during the day. “Good job today, I know it was a little hectic and they wanted to apologize for mixing up your coffee. But you have some time until the plane tomorrow and I'll have a car pick us up at 2pm sharp and we have some time at the airport.”

“Sounds lovely. Is the car here to take us back?” Shoving the phone into the back pocket he reached for the jacket slung over his assistants arm and pulled it on. “I'm rather tired.”

“It's waiting just outside so no need to worry or wait. You go out and I'll be there in a second. I need to exchange a few words with the photographer.” With sharp eyes taking him from top to toe then back he nodded and walked towards the exit. Junmyeon didn't stay for long, simply asking for their business card and praised them for their great work that day.

He didn't bother putting on the Chanel coat as he stepped out in the chilly air to be met by the sleek black car with tinted windows. Opening the back door he slid in next to Yifan who had his window slightly opened as he smoked a cigarette, half of it already burnt.

The driver set off and Yifan the the butt out and closed the window, shimmying out of his own coat and sighing. His eyes searched their way back to Junmyeon who sat with his back straight going through his emails on his phone. Licking his lips Yifan reached over and placed a hand on his thigh, barely getting a reaction from the younger who just smiled briefly as he typed a reply to someone.

“Did you wear these pants to rile me up today?” Yifan nurtured as his thumb gently caressed the top of his thigh and the rest of his fingers digging into the soft fabric of the camel vintage Gucci track pants. They hugged his curves just right and made his ass look fantastic, it was hard not to look, even harder to restrain himself from touching. “David, close the passenger window.”

“Yes sir.” The driver said in reply and the small window closed up with a black window, sealing them visibly from any eyes to see and Yifan turned to him fully. Junmyeon closed his phone and smiled. “We were going to be here all day so I wanted to wear something comfortable but stylish.”

Chuckling softly the elder squeezed his thigh, feeling how he tenses under the rough. “Mhm...you can look sexy in anything.” The soft click of Yifan's buckle being removed was the only sound Junmyeon focuses on as he shifted closer until he was up to his side. “You have no idea how much I wanted to just pull those pants down and fuck you against the wall. Everyone still watching, taking pictures of your naked flushed skin as I fill you up. Hm?”

Continuing to massage his inner thigh Yifan's long ring clad fingers sometimes brushed against his crotch, stirring him into hardness from his little ministrations. “You'd love that wouldn't you? To put on a show for the production team?” His breath was hot against his ear and lips ghosting over his lobe.

Junmyeon shuddered and let out a breathy gasp when the elder finally placed a kiss behind his ear, a weak spot of his. Plush lips mouthing over the spot and teeth dragging over his ear. “Or maybe I should've sneaked of into a empty room and let you moan so loud everyone knew what was going on behind those closed doors. Left for them to imagine as I get to see you trash and writhe on my cock.”

He couldn't help but moan softly, reaching hand down to guide Yifan's hand up to his hardening length and turned to look at him with pleading eyes. Round cheeks flushed a lovely pink and lips parted, ready to be kissed. And who was he to deny him that?

Putting some pressure to his palm as he moved it in circles as he captured Junmyeon's lips in a deep kiss, wasting no time slipping his tongue into his mouth. Yifan groaned, he tasted just like peaches thanks to those vitamin drinks he always carried around. Pushing his hand down into his pants Yifan pulled away, chuckling softly as he came into direct contact with his skin.

“No underwear? My that's kinky, you must've already planned this morning for me to take you. Did you finger yourself on the shower thinking of how I'd bend you over in my bed? Kiss you senseless against the door?” Junmyeon just whimpered in response and grabbed handfuls of white fabric as his hips stuttered forward. “Did you finger yourself? I want you to tell me.”

“I-I did..just in case. I wanted it to be less work for you.” Yifan's long fingers felt heavily as they tugged at his dick, using the beads of precum oozing out of his tip to slick him up.

“What a good boy.” Yifan praised, mating the others whole body tremble as his fingers lowered further, easily slipping in two fingers and circling them to warm him up some more. “Take a slow way home, try to avoid the highway I want this car to go slow.” Yifan spoke up and a muted “yes sir” in response.

It wasn't usual for Yifan to be so desperate he'd fuck Junmyeon in the car on their way back to his apartment. But he had too much pent up sexual frustration and stress in his system to wait. They could always have another round later. However the younger didn't seem to complain as he slid his pants down his legs and unbuckled him to have him seated in his lap.

The assistant had been a savior since the first time he suggested “fucking the stress away” then politely offered a blowjob and from there they slowly fell into some sort of arrangement. Yifan loved it, less work trying to find someone to take home who's likely a fan trying to get close or hire a prostitute. Why would he when Junmyeon was there and so willing.

Cheeky bastard even brought a sample of lube that he pulled out of the calandra, from august last year he noted as he tore it open. Using some to finger Junmyeon with then the rest to slick himself up with. “Always so prepared.”

“I'm your assistant. I'm supposed to be.” Was the simple and breathy reply as Yifan pressed the top against his hole. “I'm trying to be the best.” With that he slowly sank down, mouth open in a silent moan, only making a pleased sound when he was completely seated on his cock.

“So fucking sexy.” Yifan groaned as his hips slowly rolled to hell Junmyeon get used to the feeling. Even though he was already very familiar with the girth and length it always seemed to take a second for him to get used to. Large hands splayed over Junmyeon's clothed stomach and Yifan took in the view as he lifted it up but by bit. “Someone has been hitting the gym.”

There was a fine outline of abs appearing on his skin. “Yeah, I usually do that when I'm not tending to you. Come on… move.”

“Hmmm..I was thinking you'd ride me. Since you're here to take care of me after all, isn't that right.” Junmyeon just bit his lip and slowly lifted his hips only to slowly sink back down, this tip slowly scraping along his walls. His cock bobbed in interest as he continued, slowly but surely building up a phase as Yifan held his hips, guiding him gently.

“Come on, moan for me baby. No need to be shy.” Yifan coaxed, licking along his neck and grabbing his ass, squeezing the cheeks to get a surprised moan in response before giving it a light slap. “I want to hear what I'm doing to you.”

“Yifan…” He breathed, chest rising and falling quickly as he picked up his phase. “Please fuck me…” who was he to refuse when Junmyeon looked at him like that. Eyes glossy, face flushed and lips red. He was so enticing. His head rested against Yifan's neck and lips lazily kissed over his neck.

“Want daddy to fuck you?” Yifan breathed into his ear, turning his head to nose behind his ear as his hips snapped upwards. “I want to hear you say it out loud to me baby.” Junmyeon tightened around him and Yifan clumsily shifted them so that the younger was lying down with his back against the seats and Yifan on top.

“Fuck me daddy.” Junmyeon breathed, one leg stalling around Yifan's hip and the other bent up to his chest. Yifan pushed his leg further to the side and leaned back to watch himself pull out to the tip before slamming back in. “Aah!!” Junmyeon shrieked, knowing very well that their driver could hear them clearly through the thin plastic shade.

Another thrust sent him sliding up the seat, making him hit his head against the door. Placing a hand up against it as Yifan tugged his body back down on his cock with a growl. “You feel so fucking good.” Looking straight into his pleading eyes Yifan began pounding into him, one hand finding its way around his assistants leaking cock. “You're so good to me, so perfect for me.”

Junmyeon choked on his own breath as Yifan hit that spot, his whole body spasming and arching of the seats. “Yes yes...harder...nngaaah!” The thought of people passing by in their cars or by foot, not knowing what was going on behind those tinted windows rolled Junmyeon up even more. No one had any idea they were so close to see supermodel Kris Wu fuck his assistant senseless.

Mouth hanging open Junmyeon braced himself against the hard car door with each thrust, whimpering and moaning Yifan's name until the latter leaned over, slipping in a little deeper. Hips still rocking into him Yifan fought his lips in another messy deep kiss. Teeth nipping and tongues pushing back and forth. It felt so good Junmyeon could barely think straight, simply kept his mouth open as Yifan licked into it.

When pulling away he decides to kiss down the lean pale neck stretched out for him, stretching his mouth to the crook of his shoulder and sucked. Junmyeon gasped, thighs trembling as teeth nipped at the skin and a soothing tongue lapped over it. Leaving marks was rare since it'd be a bother covering them up, especially on Yifan. But the latter seemed to love leaving marks on his assistant, whether they were visible for others or not. He'd have to wear a turtleneck tomorrow.

“I'm close…” Junmyeon murmured as his cheek squished against Yifan's temple as the latter mouthed his way up his neck again. “P-please...mmmh! let me cum….”

“Let me come?” Yifan teased, pausing his fast strokes only to give his dick a squeeze, electing a sweet sound from the younger.

“Daddy! Please daddy I want to come!” Junmyeon almost sobbed as Yifan ran his thumb over the slit and rubbed over it in circles. Smirking down st the other Yifan positioned his hips and began grinding into him for all his worth.

His free hand came to gently wrap around his throat, squeezing the sides with a smile. “I want to look you in the face when you come baby. I want to see you.”

Junmyeon's hips moved desperately, not sure if to thrust into the hand stroking him or to push back against the cock buried inside him. It only took a few more strokes and he was coming undone, gasping and body twitching as thick globs of white spurted out on his chest, some even splattering his cheek. His eyes rolled back and lids closed slowly as he continued to tremble and moan weakly.

“Yifan...fan..” He whispered, eyes cracking open only to close again and his head digging back into the soft seats as Yifan began thrusting into him again. It was brutal the way he ponders into him, hands flaming down on his hips and grunting as he got close to his own climax.

It was considerate in a way, trying to speed things up so Junmyeon wouldn't be over stimulated. And it didn't take long for his thrusts to become uneven and soon the other pushed as deep into him he could as he came. “Fuck..,you're so tight.” Yifan grumbled as he filled him up, hips thrusts hallow until he slowly pulled out, watching cum slowly dribble down his ass. Reaching into the seat pockets he pulled out a lack of tissues and took a few to wipe them off.

“I thought you'd at least make it to the kitchen.” Junmyeon laughed softly and reached for his pants, getting dressed again after all the cum was wiped from him. Well, it still showed some stains on his shirt but that was unimportant for now.

“Watching you bend over to pick up sparkling water all day? No way in hell. Your ass was all I could think of. A great motivation.” He gave a wink and helped him buckle up again, kissing his puffy lips once with a faint smile. “More aftercare at my house.”


End file.
